gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Staffel 5
Die fünfte Staffel von Game of Thrones wurde offiziell am 8. April 2014 von HBO angekündigt, nachdem es einen erheblichen Anstieg der Zuschauerzahlen zwischen der dritten und vierten Staffel gegeben hatte. Die fünfte und sechste Staffel wurden gleichzeitig in Auftrag gegeben, das erste Mal für eine große Drama-Serie in der Geschichte von HBO. Die Staffel besteht aus zehn Episoden. Die Produktion begann hierfür im Juli 2014 und dauerte bis Ende des Jahres an. David Benioff und D.B. Weiss wurden für beide Staffeln als ausführende Produzenten und Showrunner tätig, nachdem sie Anfang 2014 bei HBO einen Zwei-Jahres-Vertrag unterzeichneten. Die Premiere fand am 12. April 2015 in den USA statt. In Deutschland wurde die erste Episode am 27. April 2015 ausgestrahlt. Die fünfte Staffel beinhaltet sowohl Inhalte des vierten und fünften Romans der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer", "A Feast for Crows" und "A Dance with Dragons". Beide Bücher werden in der Serie nebeneinander abgehandelt, statt hintereinander. Inhalt Nach dem Tod von Tywin Lennister und dem Sieg der Nachtwache gegen das freie Volk bricht eine neue Phase in Westeros an. Tommen Baratheon, der nun zum König gekrönt wurde, wird mit Margaery Tyrell vermählt, um das wackelige Bündnis der Lennisters und der Tyrells zu festigen. Cersei Lennister, die Königin-Regentin, schwört noch auf Rache an ihrem Bruder Tyrion Lennister, dem Mörder ihres Vaters, und beauftragt Jaime nach einer Drohung von Dornes Hof Myrcella wieder zurück an den königlichen Hof zu holen. Hierbei wird dieser von Bronn unterstützt. Des Weiteren geht Cersei ein Bündnis mit der religiösen Gruppe "Die Spatzen" ein, die in Königsmund mit ihrer Unterstützung die Kontrolle über den Glauben an die Sieben erlangen. Sie unterstützt den Anführer der Gruppierung, welcher Ser Loras Tyrell und Margaery Tyrell wegen Vergehen gegen den Glauben einsperren lässt. Währenddessen versucht Maes Tyrell im Auftrag von Cersei die Eiserne Bank von Braavos zu überzeugen, dem Königshaus hinsichtlich der bestehenden Schulden entgegen zu kommen. Durch den Tod von Tywin Lennister bricht auch das Lennister-Bolton-Bündniss und Roose Bolton muss um seinen Platz als Wächter des Nordens bangen, da die Vasallen des Wächters immer noch den Starks treu ergeben sind. Zusammen mit Petyr Baelish schließt er einen Pakt und beantragt eine Hochzeit zwischen Ramsay Bolton und Sansa Stark. Diese erkennt das Monster in Ramsay und versucht zu fliehen, was jedoch ohne Erfolg bleibt. Derweil versucht Brienne von Tarth zusammen mit Podrick Payn Sansa zu folgen, da sie immer noch an den Schwur von Catelyn Stark gebunden ist, sie zu beschützen. Baelish steht nach einem Besuch in Königsmund zwischen Sansa und Cersei. Die Königin-Regentin wünscht den Tod des Starkmädchens, doch wird informiert, dass sich diese wieder auf Winterfell befinden würde. Dies stärkt den Norden und wird zur Bedrohung des Südens angesehen. Des Weiteren würde sich jedoch auch Stannis Baratheon auf den Weg machen, um Winterfell einzunehmen. Kontrolliert lassen Baelish und Cersei die beiden Häuser kämpfen, während Baelish den Gewinner mit seiner Armee des Grünen Tals angreifen will, um sich selbst den Platz als Wächter des Nordens zu sichern. Später trifft Baelish auf Olenna, die ihn an den Pakt vor Joffreys Tod erinnert und auf seine Unterstützung beharrt, während Cersei von den Spatzen gefangen genommen wird, da der Orden von Lancel Lennister über seine Beziehung mit Cercei, während König Robert noch lebte, erfahren hat. Währenddessen treffen in Dorne Jaime und Bronn auf Ellarias Sandschlangen. Ellaria will Rache an den Tod von Oberyn Martell, obwohl jener in einem gerechten Zweikampf starb. Jaime wird kurzfristig gefangen genommen und darf später Myrcella zusammen mit ihrem Geliebten Trystan Martell nach Königsmund zurück. Auf der Reise dorthin wird Myrcella von Ellaria vergiftet und stirbt in den Armen ihres Vaters. An der Mauer wird Manke Rayder als Anführer des freien Volkes bei lebendigem Leibe von Stannis Baratheon und Melisandre verbrannt. Jon Schnee, der neugewählte Kommandant der Nachtwache, verweigert jedoch Stannis die Unterstützung gegen Roose Bolton und verbündet sich mit den Wildlingen, um die Mauer gegen die Weißen Wanderer und gegen ihre Armee von Wiedergängern zu schützen. Zusammen mit den Anführern der Wildlinge, die sich nach dem Angriff auf die Mauer nach Hartheim zurückgezogen haben, lässt Jon das freie Volk mit Stannis Schiffen zur Schenkung vor die Mauer fahren, um den Wildlingen ein neues Leben zu schenken. Im Gegenzug verlangt er bei der Verteidigung der Mauer gegen die Weißen Wanderer die Unterstützung der Wildlinge. Die Evakuierung wird gestört, als eine Wiedergänger-Armee das Dorf angreift und es zu einem Massaker kommt. Da viele Mitglieder der Nachtwache nicht mit dem Bündnis einverstanden sind, wird Jon Schnee von seinen eigenen Männern umgebracht. Stannis, der im Eis und Schnee vor Winterfell festsitzt, lässt seine Tochter dem Feuergott R'hllor opfern und steht schließlich vor Winterfell, um die Boltons anzugreifen. Roose Bolton kommt ihm zuvor und Stannis' gesamte Streitmacht wird vernichtet. Stannis selbst wird von Brienne für den Tod an Renly Baratheon hingerichtet. Während der Schlacht um Winterfell gelingt Sansa zusammen mit Theon die Flucht. Derweil versucht Arya Stark in Braavos das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß aufzusuchen. Hierbei nimmt Jaqen H'ghar sie auf und ihre Ausbildung als Assassine im Namen des vielgesichtigen Gottes beginnt. Bei einem Test stößt sie auf Meryn Trant, der Maes Tyrell zur Eisernen Bank begleitet. Aus Rache an dem Tod ihres Tanzlehrers beschließt sie den Ritter zu töten und Jaqen lässt sie zur Strafe erblinden. Währenddessen führt Daenerys Targaryen ihre Herrschaft in Meereen fort, jedoch bildet sich durch den Verbot der Sklaverrei eine Gruppierung namens "Die Söhne der Harpyie", welche mit brutalen Mitteln für ihre Traditionen kämpfen will. Trotz der Wiedereröffnung der Kampfarenen, töten die Anhänger der Sklaverei Ser Barristan Selmy, während Grauer Wurm schwer verwundet wird. Durch eine Ehe mit Hizdahr zo Loraq will Daenerys die Aufständischen beruhigen, da sie glaubt, dass ein großer Meister von Meereen dafür verantwortlich ist. Kurz darauf treffen Jorah Mormont und sein Gefangener, Tyrion Lennister, auf die Königin. Sie nimmt Tyrion als Berater an ihrer Seite auf, verbannt Jorah jedoch wieder aus der Stadt. Als es zu einem großen Kampf in den Kampfgruben von Meereen kommt, tritt Jorah wieder als einer der Sklaven auf. Das Event wird durch einen weiteren Angriff der Söhne der Harpyie gestört. Diese veranstalten ein Blutbad in den Reihen der Arena, töten Hizdahr und haben es auf Daenerys abgesehen. Drogon, der Drache den Daenerys nicht einsperren konnte, eilt ihr zu Hilfe und fliegt mit ihr davon. Daario Naharis und Jorah treffen eine Entscheidung und wollen nach ihr suchen, während Meereen von Tyrion, Varys, Missandei und Grauer Wurm geleitet werden soll. Zurück in Königsmund muss Cersei Lennister den Bußgang von der Großen Septe bis zum Roten Bergfried einschlagen. Sie wird nackt vor dem Volk von den Spatzen repräsentiert und im Schloss von Qyburn empfangen, welcher ihr den genesenen Berg vorstellt und ihr verspricht, dass dieser nicht eher sprechen wird, bis alle Feinde Tommens besiegt wurden. Produktion Drehorte für die fünfte Staffel wurden in Kroatien und Spanien ausgemacht. Gefilmt wird wieder um und in den kroatischen Städten Dubrovnik, Split und Žrnovnica und als neue Drehorte bei Imotski und Šibenik. Standorte in Spanien liegen in Andalusien, namentlich Alhambra in Granada, der Alcázar von Sevilla und der Alcázar de los Reyes Cristianos in Córdoba. Am 2. Juli 2014 erklärte der amerikanische Botschafter in Spanien, James Costos, ein Wirtschaftsforum, indem über Dreharbeiten von Game of Thrones in Spanien gesprochen wurde. HBO bestätigte am gleichen Tag, das Sevilla als wichtiger Standort ausgewählt wurde, sowie andere in der umliegenden Region von Andalusien. Weitere Berichte deuten darauf hin, dass Alcázar von Sevilla für die Wassergärten dienen wird, dem Küstenpalast des Hauses Martell außerhalb von Sonnspeer, der Hauptstadt von Dorne. Alcázar ist einer der ältesten Paläste in Europa, der noch benutzt wird, als vorübergehende Residenz der spanischen Königsfamilie. Der Ort diente bereits als Hof des Königs von Jerusalem in Ridley Scotts Film "Königreich der Himmel" aus dem Jahr 2005. Dreharbeiten werden in Sevilla stattfinden, sowie in der nahe gelegenen Stadt Osuna. Fresco Film Productions hat via Facebook zu einem offenen Casting in der Region aufgerufen. Rosario Andújar, der Bürgermeister von Osuna, erklärte in El Mundo, dass mehrere Drehorte ausgemacht wurden, zu denen Plaza de Toros (eine Stierkampfarena aus Sandstein), die Universität (mit vier Türmen, beeinflusst durch die italienischen Renaissance), La Colegiata (eine Kirche) und Canteras de Osuna (ein Steinbruch, nahe der Stadt) gehören. Am 3. Juli wurde berichtet, dass wieder auf Island gedreht wird, aber wahrscheinlich ohne wichtige Handlungen mit Charakteren, sondern für die Landschaftsaufnahmen. Line Producer Snorri Þórisson bestätigte, dass auf Island im November eine große Schlacht gefilmt werden sollte, aber durch Neufassung, die Szene so groß wurde, dass sie an anderer Stelle mit Greenscreen aufgenommen wird oder in die sechste Staffel verlegt wird. Es ist schwierig langegestreckte Szenen auf Island aufzunehmen, wegen der sehr begrenzten Sonnenstunden im Herbst. Am 13. Juli wurde bestätigt, dass die Dreharbeiten in der kroatischen Stadt Sibenik im September beginnen. Der Drehort wird vermutlich einen Teil von Braavos darstellen, Gerüchten zu folge, mit der St. James Cathedral als Haus von Schwarz und Weiß. Filmstab Im Mai 2014 erklärte David Nutter, dass er die Regie der 9. und 10. Episode der fünften Staffel übernehmen wird. Am 2. Juli wurde bekannt, dass Regisseur und Kameramann Michael Slovis die Regie bei der ersten und zweiten Episoden der fünften Staffel führen wird. Am 15. Juli 2014 wurde die gesamte Regieliste bekannt, einschließlich Mark Mylod, Jeremy Podeswa und Miguel Sapochnik, die jeweils zwei aufeinanderfolgende Episoden nacheinander abdrehen; die dritte und vierte, die fünfte und sechste, sowie die siebte und achte Episode. Die bisherigen Regisseure Neil Marshall, Alex Graves, Alik Sacharow und Michelle MacLaren werden ihre Arbeit in der fünften Staffel nicht wieder aufnehmen. Es ist auch das erste Mal, seit der zweiten Staffel, dass keiner der ausführenden Produzenten David Benioff oder D.B. Weiss in einer Episode Regie führen werden. Produzenten * David Benioff: Executive Producer * D.B. Weiss: Executive Producer Autoren * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss: 6 Episoden * George R.R. Martin: 1 Episode * Bryan Cogman: 2 Episoden * Dave Hill: 1 Episode Regisseure * Michael Slovis: Episode 1 und 2 * Mark Mylod: Episode 3 und 4 * Jeremy Podeswa: Episode 5 und 6 * Miguel Sapochnik: Episode 7 und 8 * David Nutter: Episode 9 und 10 Adaption Obwohl die Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" als Trilogie geplant war, ursprünglich A Game of Thrones, A Dance with Dragons und The Winds of Winter, entschied sich George R.R. Martin dafür, die Handlung des ersten Buches in drei Romane aufzuteilen, A Game of Thrones, A Clash of Kings und A Storm of Swords, was bedeutet, dass die ersten drei Romane, den ersten Akt der gesamten Handlung bilden. Im Ergebnis wird im Roman A Storm of Swords viele Handlungen abgeschlossen, die in A Game of Thrones begannen. Der Tod von Tywin am Ende von A Storm of Swords markiert im Wesentlichen das Ende des ersten Aktes, einer Geschichte, die aus drei Akten besteht. Darüber hinaus, wurde der ursprünglich Roman A Dance With Dragons so groß, dass er nicht in einem einzigen Buch veröffentlicht wurde. Die Handlung wurde auf zwei Romane aufgeteilt, die aus diesem Grund parallel zueinander verlaufen: Der vierte Roman A Feast for Crows folgte den Charakteren in den Sieben Königslanden, während der fünfte Roman A Dance With Dragons den Rest abhandelt. In der TV-Serie werden diese Ereignisse in eine chronologische Reihenfolge gebracht, weshalb Inhalte aus beiden Romane in der fünften Staffel verfilmt werden. Während der Entwicklung der vierten Staffel sagte Benioff, "Season 5 gives him nightmares". Die Kombination des vierten und fünften Romans erschafft im Wesentlichen den ursprünglichen zweiten Akt, den Martin für seine Saga erdacht hatte und länger gewesen wäre, als A Storm of Swords. Seitdem der dritte Roman in der dritten und vierten Staffel abgehandelt wurde, müsste folglich auch die Kombination aus der ersten Hälfte des vierten und fünften Romans zwei Staffeln umfassen. Doch während die Rote Hochzeit in der Mitte des dritten Romans einen Höhepunkt bildet, der wiederum für das eigentliche Finale der dritten Staffel diente, gibt es kein solches Ereignis in der Mitte von A Feast for Crows oder A Dance with Dragons, wodurch es Anpassungsschwierigkeiten gibt. Nachdem die vierte Staffel ausgestrahlt wurde, erklärten Benioff und D.B. Weiss zur Handlung der fünften Staffel "the fear started to dissipate." Besetzung Hauptbesetzung Alle Hauptdarsteller, deren Charaktere die Ereignisse der vierten Staffel überlebten, werden voraussichtlich in der fünften Staffel zurückkehren. Die folgende Besetzungsliste wurde bestätigt: * Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister (9/10) * Emilia Clarke als Daenerys Targaryen (8/10) * Kit Harington als Jon Schnee (9/10) * Lena Headey als Cersei Lennister (8/10) * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Jaime Lennister (7/10) * Aidan Gillen als Petyr Baelish (6/10) * Maisie Williams als Arya Stark (6/10) * Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark (9/10) * Stephen Dillane als Stannis Baratheon (8/10) * Michael McElhatton als Roose Bolton (4/10) * Iwan Rheon als Ramsay Bolton (6/10) * John Bradley als Samwell Tarly (9/10) * Liam Cunningham als Davos Seewert (7/10) * Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei (7/10) * Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis (7/10) * Tom Wlaschiha als Jaqen H'ghar (6/10) * Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud (6/10) Nebenbesetzung * Dean-Charles Chapman als Tommen Baratheon (5/10) * Natalie Dormer als Margaery Tyrell (5/10) * Anton Lesser als Qyburn (6/10) * Julian Glover als Pycelle (5/10) * Brenock O'Connor als Olly (9/10) * Roger Ashton-Griffiths als Maes Tyrell (5/10) * Ian Beattie als Meryn Trant (6/10) * Finn Jones als Loras Tyrell (4/10) * Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn (6/10) * Will Tudor als Olyvar (4/10) * B.J. Hogg als Addam Marbrand Neubesetzt * Alexander Siddig als Doran Martell (4/10) * Toby Sebastian als Trystan Martell (4/10) * Nell Tiger Free als Myrcella Baratheon (5/10) * DeObia Oparei als Areo Hotah (4/10) * Enzo Cilenti als Yezzan zo Qaggaz (2/10) * Jessica Henwick als Nymeria Sand (5/10) * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers als Tyene Sand (5/10) * Keisha Castle-Hughes als Obara Sand (5/10) * Jonathan Pryce als Hoher Spatz (5/10) * Elizabeth Cadwallader als Lollys SchurwerthCharacters leaked for Game of Thrones season 5, with new details. Abgerufen am 13. April 2015. (1/10) Gastbesetzung Es sollte beachtet werden, dass HBO abschließende jede Teilnahme eines Darstellers bestätigt. Folgende Besetzungsliste wurde bisher gemeldet, aber noch nicht bestätigt. * Septa Unella * Maggy der Frosch * Die Heimatlose * Varamyr Sechsleib * Imogen * Brünettes Mädchen Episodenliste :Haupartikel: Episodenliste Soundtrack ::Hauptartikel: Game of Thrones Staffel 5 Soundtrack Galerie Videos Trailer Game of Thrones Season 5 Trailer (HD)-0 Behind The Scenes Game of Thrones Season 5 – New Cast Members (Comic Con) Game of Thrones Season 5 A Day in the Life (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 5 Inside the Episode 1 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 5 Inside the Episode 2 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 5 Inside the Episode 3 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 5 Inside the Episode 4 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 5 Inside the Episode 5 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 5 Inside the Episode 6 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 5 Inside the Episode 7 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 5 Inside the Episode 8 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 5 Inside the Episode 9 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 5 Inside the Episode 10 (HBO) Bilder GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (1).jpg 503 Brienne von Tarth Podrick Payn.jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (3).jpg 501_Meryn_Trant_Cersei.jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (5).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (6).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (7).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (8).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (9).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (10).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (11).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (13).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (14).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (15).jpg GameOfThronesStaffel5Promo (16).jpg Beautiful Death 501_Die_Kriege,_die_da_kommen_BD.jpg| Die Kriege, die da kommen 502_Das_Haus_von_Schwarz_und_Weiß_BD.jpg| Das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß 503_Der_Hohe_Spatz_BD.jpg| Der Hohe Spatz 504_Die_Söhne_der_Harpyie_BD.jpg| Die Söhne der Harpyie 505_Töte_den_Jungen_BD.jpg| Töte den Jungen 506_Ungebeugt_Ungezähmt_Ungebrochen_BD.jpg| Ungebeugt, Ungezähmt, Ungebrochen 507_Das_Geschenk_BD.jpg| Das Geschenk 508_Hartheim_BD.jpg| Hartheim 509_Der_Tanz_der_Drachen_BD.jpg| Der Tanz der Drachen 510_Die_Gnade_der_Mutter_BD.jpg| Die Gnade der Mutter Concept Art by Karakter Braavos_Titan_CA.jpg Haus von Schwarz und Weiß Lincoln Renall.jpg Königsmund_CA.jpg Die_Gnade_der_Mutter_Dothraki_CA.jpg Der_Tanz_der_Drachen_Drogon_CA_2.jpg Der_Tanz_der_Drachen_Drogon_CA_1.jpg Hartheim_CA.jpg Hartheim_CA_2.jpg Hartheim_CA_3.jpg Hohenehr_CA.jpg Schurwerth_CA.jpg Wiedergänger_Hartheim_CA.jpg Wiedergänger_Hartheim_CA_2.jpg Wiedergänger_Hartheim_CA_3.jpg Wiedergänger_CA.jpg Wiedergänger_Pferde_CA.jpg Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Season 5 fr:Saison 5 it:Quinta Stagione ja:シーズン5 lt:5 sezonas pl:Sezon 5 pt-br:5ª Temporada ru:Сезон 5 sv:Säsong 5 uk:Сезон 5 zh:第五季 ro:Sezonul 5 Kategorie:Staffeln Kategorie:Staffel 5